tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Stylx
Welcome Hi, welcome to TF2 FreakShow Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Major Scout Guy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LordGalvatron (Talk) 00:04, 7 May 2012 MSG's debut video Hey mate! Your idea is interesting and I think I might do that video for you. However, why would MSG fight with Orangeman? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I understand that he suffered a memory loss and was probably forced to do it. Now that I think of it, that would be a great way to introduce Dr. Schadenfreude as the new evil mastermind of my series: he has the ability to mind-control people, so it would be a perfect explanation for MSG's unusual behaviour. What do you think? More importantly, don't you mind waiting for this vid some time? I've worked 3 months on Operation: Vagineer and I simply need some time to regenerate. Production of the commission video shouldn't take too long, however, since I plan to make it relatively short (brief-but-intense style). Cheers! Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:57, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry mate, but a 10-minute video is simply too much for such a request. Let me do it my way, of course while paying heed to your comments on MSG's motives & story. More importantly, remember that MSG is ''your creation, and that you should provide him with video appearances. You have interesting ideas, so practice a bit with the tools, watch a stop-motion tutorial, find editing software and get to work. I don't mind doing an episode starring your character to give him a decent start, but such video commissions are generally looked down upon and you definitely shouldn't rely on them to provide MSG with popularity. Cheers! Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 14:26, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry, I must've misunderstood you :P Anyway, good luck working on your first vids. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:07, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what software do you use. I can readily reverse Engineer's lines in Sony Vegas 11, but I don't know if it's possible with the program you use. You can utilise this as a last resort: http://www.gamebanana.com/tf2/sounds/13087. Also, be careful with the Vagineer. I've spent an entire year establishing Soldine's power and (relatively small, but still) popularity, and even then he barely defeated a Vagineer in my latest vid. Since I assume you've already done a significant portion of the vid and finding another monster is out of question, be sure to make the fight believable and uncontroversial. For example, let MSG use his full power to chase off the Vagineer, not to kill him. That's just a well-intentioned suggestion, you'll do as you like. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:53, May 10, 2012 (UTC) You're cautious, that's very good. You have potential to become a good GModder one day :) If you use SV11, right-click on any audio file on a track and choose "Reverse" option. Simple as that ;). 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:50, May 11, 2012 (UTC) From what I know this one is very good: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chxul8Ih7Kk. I'm looking forward to your first vid :) Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 14:44, May 11, 2012 (UTC) First vid I'll gladly watch it, but I need a link first :P 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 12:48, May 12, 2012 (UTC) MeeM Team Fortress 2, props_training :D I'd like to use this opportunity to tell you that while now I need to prepare for my exams, the vid starring MSG should be released within a couple of weeks at most. Cheers & and have fun making new videos! Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:19, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Posing ragdolls with improved phys is troublesome, but practice makes perfect ;) Actually, my animation skills increased drastically during the production of ''Operation: Vagineer, so the best way is to record more and more movies and to find ways to make them even better every time. You're right, Energineer will appear as an ally of Soldine and Orangeman in their future confrontation with Dr. Schadenfreude and his minions. Good luck with your exams! Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:25, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Using Fraps is definitely easier and more efficient than taking a crapload of screenshots :P However, you'll need to adjust the framerate of both Fraps and HAT to maintain good fps. You may try to find a cracked version of Fraps in the internet, or tell me your email address and I'll send you my version. P.S. When writing on somebody's talkpage, sign your post with ~~~~. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:54, May 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: MSG Vs. CyborSpy Hey Stylx Thank you for the feedback. I'm extremely glad you liked it. I actually have another idea for a Cyborneer video featuring MSG. If you ever want to use the Cybors, you can get the character models on Garrysmod.org. Look forward to your next video. ShermanZAtank 18:37, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Stylx I like that idea of yours very much. I'm thinking that it should start with Cyborneer and CyborHeavy having their Australium hunt interuptted by CyborMedic and CyborSpy(soldier drones too). After CyborHeavy get seperated from the main fight (with soldier drones to occupy him, CyborSpy and CyborMedic manage to corner Cyborneer. As CyborMedic is about to deliver a Coup de Grace, MSG comes in with his Australium rounds from that point, Cyborneer is able to face CyborSpy alone while MSG has a showdown with Cybormedic. I really like the idea of an MSG vs. Cybormedic fight because CyborMedic's powers rely solely on absorbed Australium, so MSG's slugs should make it interesting. It might take a while since it seems like it might be longer than usual and I have University exams, but ill get working on it. ShermanZAtank 22:04, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Do you mind if I do better-quality (I'm not saying yours are bad of course) pictures of your Freaks? I already did Major Scout Guy. I hope you like it! Kugawattan 12:09, May 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Nnnnngh Snipers Sure, go ahead! OluapPlayer 11:39, June 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Major Scout Guy encounters Cyborspy question sure go ahead. Sorry if this reply came in late, been having porblems locally. ShermanZAtank 08:20, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes. MSG would be considered an enemy by CyborMedic, however he does not classify as a rival yet as they have only had a single encounter thus far. On a side note the same can be said for TelroSpy and CyborSpy (backstabs hurt you know) MSG's picture is 275px x 338px Most (it should be all) of the pictures in infoboxes should be 275px of width. Kugawattan 12:31, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Soldine Vid Of course you can use Soldine, I'd appreciate that :D I assume you have his soundpack already? If not, you may download it here. I'm looking forward to your upcoming vids, keep it up! Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:42, June 13, 2012 (UTC) If Soldine was to fight with Handsome Rogue again, it would look similar to their first encounter (HR also got a bit stronger since then). HR would put up a good fight, but Soldine still should be able to win without Power Boost. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:14, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I see. I may include J.D Aussie's story in the biography of Team ZOM, it would fit quite nicely. Regarding this Liam guy; he's an odd fella. Try not to provoke him (I'm sure you don't anyway), and if he starts to cause some trouble, you can always delete his comments and block him, preventing him from making further ones. That's what I've done with maskarr, who repeatedly insulted LEtheCreator in the comments section of a Pyre vid. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:44, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Actually Trainstorm ''didn't make Snipe; it was someone else that made an overpowered monster, Trainstorm parodied it, and he eventually morphed into the somewhat tragic figure he is now. Removing categories While editing an article, there's a small section to the right that includes categories. Simple erase the one you don't want to be there and you're done :) Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:09, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Female Scout Link - extract to addons, and then find the Female Scout folder in Browse while in-game. This should work. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:20, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Rankings and stuff So, the unofficial ranking is for every registered user, but you are not allowed to change somebody else's ranking. You can post your own and modify as you see fit, but editing the rankings of the other people is forbidden. Also, I'm looking forward to Soldine's upcoming fight with J.D. Aussie :P Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:52, July 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: CyborScout Question Hey Stylx, I'd consider her an ally rather MSG's subordinate. She follwed MSG orders while training with him, but she's not part of his unit per say. ShermanZAtank 13:24, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion Finding your own style is a very important matter. I initially had tried to emulate other, famous (note the comma) Gmodders in my first vids, but with time I was able to develop my own modus operandi. HAT animation, fluent stop motion or comic-style are the 3 most frequently utilised techniques as far as I know. If you find HAT and fluent stop motion difficult and exhausting, you of course might adapt Lemurfot's style in your vids. It is perfectly valid and equally good as the others. Just make sure you either use fluent stop motion ''or comic-style, since doing something in-between results in a vid that seems poorly done. I haven't watched the Soldine vs. J.D. Aussie vid yet, but I'll let you know how do I find it when it's online :) Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:10, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ORG Vagineer Here's the Laser Stool: link. I've used it to depict Energineer's lightning attack. Regarding the Vagineer variants; in my personal canon, Vagineers were created by a virus. RED and BLU occur naturally, whilst the other variants are results of several kinds of mutations. The idea of a RED Vagineer mutating into an ORG one is perfectly fine with that. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 10:38, July 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Can I use the Cybors in the Vagi vs Major scenario? sure, go ahead. looking forward to it. ShermanZAtank 13:30, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I've noticed you're "focusing" too much on the articles about your freaks, and kinda "forgetting" about the others that are in a serious need of finishing. Keep in mind that this wiki is still unknown and it won't help you promote your freaks too much. Don't take it too bad though, your edits are quite good. Kugawattan 11:35, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Energineer's voice effect It's Distortion effect called Gristle. All settings are default. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:05, August 7, 2012 (UTC) TelroSpy hex Link 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 12:13, August 28, 2012 (UTC) MSG hex Link. Personally, I'd say the army one is better than STARS (notice the dark lines on the latter). Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:08, September 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Tron Cyborscout It looks nice, the problem is, its the Ayesdef and I use the Maxofs2d version instead. If theres a Maxofs2d versino i'll use that. ShermanZAtank 07:59, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Old Bloke I'm glad you think so highly of my character. The changes you made are fantastic, much beter than what I could have probably have done. You are free to add a picture of Old Bloke., as long as it fits with the description. Woops sry I completely forgot about the signature (such an idiot XD). Ok, I would like it if Bloke was pointing his gun at the camera (w/ left hand) and his frying pan in his other hand.Hop He should also be smiling. Other than that, feel free to put whatever else you like. Thanks. Scarifar (talk) 02:26, September 17, 2012 (UTC)Scarifar The picture of Old Bloke is not what I imagined it to be. However, I think it's even better than what I thought it would be. Thanks for making this. I really appreciate it. Scarifar (talk) 22:40, September 17, 2012 (UTC)Scarifar Dem Hexes Link. Note: I named it Doppelganger, since I had to name it somehow. Also, the sleeveless model doesn't seem to load the skins, so it's checkered. I may be able to fix it, but I fear it can't be helped. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:04, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Main page As far as the add is concerned, just download an ad-block suitable for your web browser. I did it so long ago I actually forgot such a problem could exist. Featured article and trivia are not rotating. I'm not adept enough to set it up like that at the moment. I will, however, create a nomination page for the next featured articles and a proper template in the nearest future. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:22, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Hex I have no internet connection on my laptop and as such I have to use another one to have any contact with the outside world. Hexing things in such a situation would be a real pain in the arse, and recently I'm not in the best of moods. Hopefully, I'll get the problem fixed within the next couple of days, so that I can truly return to the internet community and take care of stuff. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 12:05, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Btw, how is the progress on your upcoming vid? I have finished mine, but I'm gonna wait with releasing it until the Soul Scout/Spanner and Mender vids are published. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:50, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude. Rokor here. Thanks for apologizing. I should apologize too. I wasn't feeling my best either. I forgive you, and I'll try not to flip out like that in the future. Proposal for New Leaf: Granted. Hi, I'm Rokor. I'm truely honored to meet Gmod legends such as yourself. I hope we can be friends, and once again, I'm sorry for acting the way I did. Rokor999 (talk) 18:15, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I won't support it unless you explain, since I can't see myself why he would've been better than OH ^^ Also, please sign your posts with ~~~~, it saves me some time when I want to reply. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:13, November 13, 2012 (UTC) New appearance? Changed your appearance eh? Cool. I wished I knew how to make pics look like that :( . Scarifar (talk) 00:23, November 17, 2012 (UTC)Scarifar Sauce In case you want to contact me and I'm not available, you have 2 wikis to message me on, depending on what you want to talk about. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:54, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Here you go. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 23:05, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Love it I absolutely love Climber's new picture. Makes him more of badass than before, in my opinion. Thanks so much! Scarifar (talk) 03:18, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Pic I've seen that happen several times, you just need to wait for it to update. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:32, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Evolved ORG Vagi You can write a sub-article for him. Actually, you can even make another video with him while you're at this :P 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 10:25, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes, make the article the same way the Bugler's and Mastermind's are made. And here's the link to the 3 GRY chars I've hexed. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:15, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Here you go. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:29, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Warrior Go ahead, tell me what you have in mind. There's a single idea I definitely want to execute in the near future, though as far as the rest of his "involvement" is concerned I'm open to suggestions. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:43, April 8, 2013 (UTC) You are correct, he died only a couple of weeks before the events of ''Reaper, and I suppose Shinigami don't decay as fast as normal people would ^^. He was in fact on a reconaissance mission with Mender and his death brought the others to the GMod World. As far as your idea is concerned, I like it quite a lot, but only the first part ;) It would be cool if Necromanncer resurrected Warrior and made him his bodyguard, but I'd rather not have him remain one for long nor should he return to the Shinigami. IMHO he could appear as an undead minion for one episode and the Shinigami would have to eliminate him despite their feelings (potential for a pretty emotion-heavy special, huh?). Also, this must happen only after I make my video with "Warrior's involvement", otherwise it would ruin my concept - an idea I'm giddy with anticipation to make into a video. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:34, April 9, 2013 (UTC) a late suprise HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY STYLX!!!! I wasn't awear that it was your b-day a few days ago. LateSoundBlaster (talk) 15:47, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Signatures Do you even have a signature sub-page? I can't find any. You may take a look at mine to see how does the code look like. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:09, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Now go to "My preferences" and put this: in the "Custom signature" field in "My Info" tab. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:47, June 26, 2013 (UTC) MSG Finale I think it should take place before ''Arctic Assault story-wise, so that the fact that MSG is cooperating with Orangeman and Soldine just fine in my video makes sense. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:20, June 26, 2013 (UTC) New sig Made a new signature. What's your honest opinion about it? 'Scarifar' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Once upon a time...]] 17:56, July 5, 2013 (UTC) You MIGHT have sent that message to the wrong person, but I dunno. Scarifar [[User talk:Scarifar|''Once upon a time...]] 18:13, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Wait a moment here, that user talk link is sending you to the wrong person! WTF!!??? 'Scarifar' [[User talk:Scarifar|''Once upon a time...]] 18:15, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Soldine vs Handsome Rogue round 2 You're talking about the next part of your series, I presume? I'm fine with you animating their entire fight, seeing somebody else using your characters is rewarding (usually, at least). Feel free to use your own ideas; in case you'd want any suggestions and tips, just ask. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 11:16, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Hex The thing is, not only I barely recall how to do this, but after the shift of Steam games' files' format I can no longer extract materials to apply the skins to. I recommend using those as actual skins through the "Common" folder, so that you can easily delete/replace them whenever you want. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:10, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Use Request Hello Stylx.I just wanted to ask you a permision to use Samyro.He is your freak,right?I can explain my idea to use him and my video idea.If you want to know.Devad31 (talk) 06:12, April 24, 2014 (UTC) So here is the idea.First SynthetSoldier would run into Samyro.And then they both would introduce each other and tell their stories.Then they would speak about their fighting styles.Then demolisher will interrupt them by attacking. So SynthetSoldier and Samyro would have to fight him.So they prover their skills in combat.SynthetSoldier proved his stealth fighting style and Samyro proved his swordsmanship expert skills. They would become allies and Samyro would say"I hope we will meet again at some point"and leave. So yeah it's pretty much a serious video.Devad31 (talk) 06:46, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Hm hmmmm.If you've seen andrewweeson(soldine1000)'s channel.Demolisher is his freak and nothing like mine.And as samyro said.They wil lbe allies if they encounter again.Devad31 (talk) 03:48, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Issue To be honest, The reason why I'm doing this is because I'm trying to make the articles more ligit and tidy and to be more handy for editing in the future. There is no need to send that little message to Me. P.S I'm not encouraging your message anyway, I'm just saying. I'm also trying to be helpful to You that's all. I'm sorry If your actually annoyed. I understand that Kugawattan says something that He doesn't mean. And I'm also sorry more getting blocked from last time. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 20:01, May 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 20:48, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey,stylx.I want to make a video with Necromanncer in it.Can it please appear in it? The Idea of a video: At first SynthetMedic would be seeing in the hospital wing restored.He would wake up and say "Where am i?What was going on before"Then a computer would say"Incoming message!Incoming Message!" SynthetMedic would excraushiate a zombie(not the necromanncer one).Then he would say "Would you like a second opinion? You are also excraushiated!".Then he would teleport into a Ghost Town into a spawn. Then he would say "As the computer message told me,OutlawSoldier and Pinpoint are waiting for me here."He would go to a place where usually Engineer would stay with his dispencer and sentry.Then suddenly a muffle would be hea......oh it's too long to explain.Can i please just stop explaining and go with your permission.Devad31 (talk) 13:20, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, Stylx. Do you want to check out the TF2 Freak Ideas wiki? you can place your ideas over there!POOOOTIS (talk) 13:18, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Alright, Stylx. I need your permission again. Alittle crossover of MSG and SynthetDemo. Here is my idea. MSG would be taking a walk around ctf_sawmill and then an explosion will almost hit him. SynthetDemo would then appear and say "Calm down,lad. It's just an explosion". He will help him to get up and explain why demotraps are all over the place and it's impossible to stand on ground. Then Demo will show MSG the t-diamonds,MSG would be wanting to touch it, but SynthetDemo will stop him. He will explain that they are hunting for t-diamonds because weak freaks or regular humans will not be able to contain the power of a diamond and mutate. MSG would say something like "That is some screwed up thing" and SynthetDemo would agree, take away t-diamonds and go away. MSG would then look to the sky and SynthetDemo's words would be heard repeating in his memory,after that this part of the video ends. Think about it,please. Dammit,forgot the signature again. Sorry.Devad31 (talk) 15:49, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Projektor's Power The name of his his power kinda stems from the other ability of the same name. As an optional note, I think the name has to be renamed to, "Negative-Psychological Cloning, or just Psychological Cloning." TheBLUGentleman (talk) 11:57, July 1, 2015 (UTC) You're most welcome. Goodbye, and god-bless. TheBLUGentleman (talk) 13:00, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Before I'd ACTUALLY go, I have something to say about Amplifier, Pootisvich, and Projektor. All: 1. While they are considered conceptualized TF2 Freaks from now on, is there any upcoming videos/series planned for them? If so, what are the name of the videos/series going to be? 2. Which one is the leader? 3. Which Freak are you most focused to work on right now? Pootisvich: 1. If he was scrapped three years ago, why was he removed from the trash-can which has a sticker stating, "useless" on it? 2. Does he have a voice difference like Doppelganger and Nightmare Medic has? Amplifier: 1. If Projektor was an inspiration from a game and from Psychological Projection, who's he inspired from? 2. Does he have a voice difference like Doppelganger and Nightmare Medic has? Projektor: 1. Whilst having an intimidating presence, what's the source of this? 2. If he's a unique TF2 Freak, why would you give him no more abilities to make him stronger? 3. What are his methods of retreating? 4. Does he have a voice difference like Doppelganger and Nightmare Medic has? Sorry if one of the questions are a bit awkward, repeated, or in fact silly in any way, and sorry for bothering you. TheBLUGentleman (talk) 15:35, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Hello? TheBLUGentleman (talk) 00:19, July 3, 2015 (UTC) I CAN SEE THE FUTUREEEEE! HECU has been already developing the idea of fighting fire with fire. Not only Madic has virtually become their soldier by now but there's also Ghost. Speaking of Ghost, I think HECU could create a unit of RED Ghost-clones, something along the lines of an army of lower-mid rank Freak-soldiers who share a single special ability. Maybe. I need to think more about this. In addition, as far as more mundane solutions are concerned, they did use an M1 Abrams tank against Destroyer and plan to deploy more heavy-duty military hardware against them evil Monsters. As is par the course for such genres, mere humans (military or not) fighting superpowered dudes rarely ends well. Defending civilian population is already difficult so attempts to actually police the TF2 Freaks are logical but inadvisable. They could try to do something with that, but then there's a major Monster invasion looming on the horizon... Regarding Soldine, he's a loyal soldier. HECU don't really worry about his upgrades since he's not the kind who could turn on them all of a sudden. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 14:41, July 14, 2015 (UTC) MSG was virtually working with HECU already, though being officially reinstated could help a little I suppose. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:55, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Scouter Hello Stylx, I'm planning to create a new freak known as Scouter: http://tf2freakconcept.wikia.com/wiki/Scouter and I would like to have your permission to let me create it, because this freak was inspired by one of your freaks (Major Scout Guy) and Saris's (Ghost), I'm still working on her bio and stuff though, but I'll attempt to make her an original freak as possible, instead of just being a ripoff. I'm confused. To me, the "the" word needs to be used for the YouTube user part of the sentence don't you think? DarkSociopath (talk) 12:01, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Scouter is another one of PumkinLOLlantern guy's inventions, not DarkSociopath's. Check out your talk history to confirm. Cheerios, General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 12:59, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Hope this is as good a time as any. I'm gonna see if I can get THG IP banned. Wish me luck. - [[User:ThePunchGuy|'Dr. Lazlo']] - Made of the finest DED! 21:10, October 6, 2015 (UTC) TF2 Freakshow Concept Wikia Hey Stylx, just wanted to let you know that A new TF2 Concept Freak wiki has been created. Here's the link: http://tf2-freakshow-concept.wikia.com/wiki/TF2_FreakShow_Concept_Wikia PumpkinLordOLantern - [[User talk:PumpkinLordOLantern|''Bazinga!]] 05:53, October 12, 2015 (EST) yeah, he kind of knows. - [[User:ThePunchGuy|'Dr. Lazlo''']] - Made of the finest DED! 08:59, October 13, 2015 (UTC)